


fingerprints.

by cassiopeiacarnation



Series: a collective of thoughts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, bit of canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiacarnation/pseuds/cassiopeiacarnation
Summary: there is always a strange layer of glass between lupin and the rest of the world, harry thinks.





	fingerprints.

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled:  
> i feel like there was so much potential for remus and harrys relationship that wasn't explored properly so im just going to write in my own moments between them.

There is always a strange layer of glass between Lupin and the rest of the world, Harry thinks. He never truly lets his guard down. 

( _And that's okay with him, really. Harry knows that Lupin keeps it up as a way to separate himself from others - as a way to distance himself from the pain he knows will inevitably come. Harry understands because Harry's got some walls up, too. And he's had to have them up for as long as he can remember. He reckons Lupin is the same way._ )

Nevertheless, Lupin is kind and involved with what is happening at Grimmauld. Whenever Harry asks him a question he is patient and as honest as possible, and Harry appreciates this. He tries to tell him this, once, after the Weasleys' and Hermione and Sirius have gone to bed and the aurors have left. 

"Thanks," Harry says, simply, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands.

"For what?" Lupin asks.

Harry just shrugs in reply, and looks up to see that Lupin's gaze has visibly softened.

( _There are so many unspoken words stuck in Harry's throat, some of the same ones he wishes he could say to Sirius;_ _"Thank you for being kind. Thank you for not raising your voice. Thank you for asking me how I'm doing and actually wanting to know. Thank you thank you thank you..."_ )

"Well," Lupin laughs quietly, and Harry finds comfort in the sound, "I'm not entirely sure where that came from, but I suppose you're welcome."

 

Harry smiles softly as they say goodnight. Ron is already sleeping when he tiptoes into their room.

**Author's Note:**

> fin.
> 
> i might do another chapter of this. im not quite sure what it is, i'm just trying to get back into writing to be honest.
> 
> i love comments, kudos and constructive criticism.
> 
> you can contact me at cxdrella.tumblr.com.
> 
> please don't repost my work in any way.


End file.
